Waiting For the End
by Vyoko18
Summary: Just a really good story just read it! XD i suck at summaries i rather take u by surprise. It's a were-boy meets odd-teenage emo-girl story. Anyways give it a read and if i get enough reviews i'll continue he series. :  JacobxOC story by the ways.
1. Chapter 1 Freed

Chapter 1

Freed

-Story Start-

I looked out the window as the scenery of woodsy forest passed us by. Gray clouds floated above us, as we drove down the lonely rode of my new home, La Push. I honestly was happy to be with a better family then my drug addicted, birth family. After so long living with my drunken father and meth addict mother Family Services, finally had discovered the truth of my parents cover up child abuse. I was never physically beaten, but I felt abandoned in an emotional way.

My parents never really cared about what I did at school or anywhere else. My mother and father never cared whether I received good grades, or bad grades. Neither one of my parents did not acknowledge me. The mental abuse was almost terrible to bear, but over the years, I have become emotionless and numb from feeling any sort of pain. I have been mostly a loner my whole life and only kept mutual friendships. I received good grades in school and behaved in minor ways, for example staying below criminal level. I still participated in other activities, not approved by the average caring parent. I smoke cigarettes when I am stress out and drink alcohol once in a while mostly at an event or occasion. I guess it is the normal rebellious teenager these days, though smoking is not a good habit to start. I am trying to quit smoking, but life always seems to find a way for me to start again.

I sunk into my seat even further as we continued on the road to my new guardian's home. I can say I am somewhat nervous to meet my new guardians, since I do not know them at all. I have only seen them through a couple of photos that the Social worker had provided me. The Social worker looked at me with some sort of worry in her eyes. Her name is Claudia, she is Hispanic and very sweet to me. The day she saved me from that horrid birth home, I slightly looked to up to her as a motherly figure. Claudia started to speak to me with hint compassion in her voice.

"You okay _mija_?"

I did not respond to her question. I know I am fine, yet I still have the shyness of a little girl. I am not great with adults since all my life I have avoided interacting as much as possible. At my previous residence, many parents' and teachers' would judge me as a badass kid or troublemaker. Truthfully, though I never was to cause trouble, but trouble always found me.

"I'm fine just thinking", I responded not wanting to be rude for all she has done.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Guardians…"

"You mean Kate and Mika?" Claudia had been urging me to say "parents" since she has found this couple for me to live with.

"Yes, the guardians"

Claudia just smirked at my rebellious remarks every time she tried to urge me to something new or more proper. Especially, when it came to family subjects.

"Kate and Mika are excited to have you living with them, why not let your first impressions be more welcoming and willing?"

"They're strangers to me; wouldn't you feel somewhat weird to call individuals your parents when you haven't even met them?"

Claudia rather chuckled at my response to her statement.

"True, but why not for a change, try something new? Dakota I know where you come from and I have seen many cases much like yours. It's not easy to change scenes all of a sudden, but think of it as a new fresh start for your life."

I couldn't help but understand Claudia's words, she was right. My life has changed, no more smell of meth burning throughout the air I breathed in, the drug dealers loathing around the space I was in, no more of that horrid, neglected life. Given a second chance to know what it was like to have a caring family, I was freed. The only problem was I didn't care much anymore. I have been so use to being on my own, I have gotten too use to the lifestyle. Yet, part of me still wanted to know what it was like to have caring parents, and a nice clean home. Where it was possible for me to have holiday parties, happy birthdays, and have friends over. Part me still wanted an emotional life.

"Fine…I'll try to think outside the box, because I'm sooo "'open-minded' " -_-

Claudia smirked and looked at me. I knew she was hiding the excitement she surging through her body. The excitement of convincing me to try at least. I couldn't help but respect Claudia, and why not try a change? In my mind, I have always been so tired of my old life, then let me try new one.

"Thank you, for being open-minded Dakota, Kate, and Mika will also be appreciative. You'll like Kate and Mika; they own large land and a farm. They have dogs and plenty of animals.

I looked at her with deep sarcasm in my face. How did I come from crack baby to farmer? -_- Claudia is sweet, but she does not know me at all and I wouldn't expect her to anyways.

"Oh joy…hill-billies…"

"I wouldn't say that, but we're here Dakota, try to remember what we discussed please." Claudia spoke with a compassionate pitch to it.

"I'll be respectful, but don't expect me to change myself for their sakes."

Claudia drove up a dirt road where it leads to a huge country house. Not too far was a red and white barn, a couple of silos behind the barn.

'-_- Okay so maybe not hill-billies but I'm still not digging this scene' I thought to myself

Claudia saw my scrunched up face, I quickly dropped it and exited the car. Claudia did so as well and started walking up to the front of the home. As we walked up a young women no older than 29 or 30 came out to greet us. She had the blondest big hair, and bluest eyes, she reminded me of Dolly. She spoke with a southern accent.

'Must be Kate' I figured out.

She smiled excitably as she spotted Claudia and I walking towards her.

"Oh wow can't believe you're finally here!"

"Hello Kate, how have you been?"

"Oh so impatient, we've been so anxious to finally see Dakota!"

I looked at her with a blank expression, but tried to smile at least.

Kate smiled at me in a hopeful way.

I was still getting over the shock that this women wanted to welcome me into her home and let me hold the title of being their daughter till I was 18 years of age.

"It's nice to meet you ma'am…thank you for welcoming me into your hospitality." Kate smiled at me.

Claudia was surprised I was being polite and spoke, but nonetheless happy for my willingness to be open in some ways. Claudia had business to speak with Kate and Mika so we both entered the house to finish off my transfer. We entered the dining room and there I saw a man about 35 perhaps, drinking a coffee and eating a donut. He looked Native American with somewhat heavyset but not too much, and had long black braid barely passing his shoulders.

"Well what do you know? You're finally here!" he laughed with a jolliness in it.

"Mhm-hm Mika has just been so excited to meet you as well, we both have of course"

I was starting to feel less anxious these people were so nice and had a beautiful home. I regretted ever calling them hill-billies. Claudia and the couple both sat down and spoke about important documents that needed to be taken care while I was residing here. I went outside to do a little curious exploring.

I walked along the sturdy steel fence that had all the animals. I was curious what type of farm they had, I was puzzled by how cold it was here and how can they grow any crop. I mean most crops grew in a hot and warm climate, like the south. I saw plenty of horses, sheep, goats, and even bulls. I spotted the born and curiosity was pulling me in. I opened the born door and entered inside. I saw the barn full of cows in pens, and pigs. The smell was well intense but nothing I could not handle. Meth smelled much worse and was toxic; I still don't know how I survived for so long. I decided it was time to head back before they got worried. As I went my way to the house, I heard rusting in the woods along side of me. I quickly turned around and saw nothing but a sense of being watched by someone or something.

"Huh? Weird…"

I slightly quickened my pace to the house constantly looking behind me. I reached the home said my goodbyes to Claudia. I was secretly going to miss her in a way, but I knew I would she her around. I'm a child of the ward after all.

OKAY I WANT REVIEWS, OPINIONS, THOUGHTS, MAYBE SOME IDEAS TO MAKE IT BETTER OR MORE EXCITING, IF I DONT GET ANY REVIEWS THEN IM NOT CONTINUING IT. NO POINT IN CONTINUING A STORY NO ONE READS. :) I'M ON EVERYDAY AND I'LL UPDATE FAST IF I GET REVIEWS I PINKIE PROMISE. UNLIKE SOME OTHER WRITERS -.-


	2. Chapter 2 New Family

Chapter 2

New Family, New Life, New Imprint

-Jacobs POV-

Today was my turn on patrol. I had to make my range even farther then before the last time. Sam has been slightly stressed ever since the Cullen's returned. Unlike Sam, I was still in an emotional pain, ever since Bella chose Edward over me. It broke my heart and tore me to shreds inside. It had been months, but not long enough, for me to recover from this broken heart of mine. I was merely putting up a show for everyone so they'd stop worrying about me. I didn't want to lag on my position in being Beta of the pack either. I continued my patrol through every part of the woods. The scent was becoming once again familiar, of cows and pigs. I was in the Turners farm area, but then another scent caught my attention. It was sweet and not familiar at all. This was new to me. I wanted to investigate and continued my direction to the Turners property.

It had been a couple minutes before the scent strengthen. Until I reached the barn house, where the scent was illuminating from. I wanted to know what the scent was and who or what it belonged to, and there she appeared. A beautiful girl around my age came out of the barn. I've never seen her before, she was new to this location, and La Push was a small town. Her hair was black as a raven's feather, her eyes were dark chocolate, and her skin was beautiful creamed tanned. She was an angel in my eyes, and my heart rate sped up even more when she turned into my direction. She must have heard me rustling in the bushes where I watched her. Then sadly, she walked away towards the Turner's home.

'She's beautiful; I must meet her; I want to know everything about her.'

Then I realized something, I stopped thinking of Bella for a moment. For the first time in months, Bella wasn't surrounding my mind. My heart stopped hurting for a moment but then returned when she left to the house up the hill. I wanted her, and I wanted her bad. My heart was no longer beating painfully for Bella, but for the mesmerizing dark enchantress. These feelings of want and striving for her only meant one thing…I imprinted.

-Dakota's POV-

Claudia had left hours ago; the Turners were helping me get situated in their home. Kate was very nice and cheerful; normally I would avoid such happy, ditsy people but Kate was tolerable and she was going to be my guardian so might as well get along, and be nice. She reminded me of Dolly a lot. Mika was funny and a jokester; he couldn't understand my sense of style but loved how different I was, than they imagined me to be. They had prepared my room very plain. Kate and Mika wanted me to decorate the room myself so I felt more comfortable then out of place. I thought it was very nice of them.

"Maybe Claudia was right; it'll be nice to have a fresh start"

I finished settling in no longer than an hour. Some of my favorite posters were already hanging on the walls. I wasn't sloppy when it came to posting posters on the wall like some other teenagers. Mine are in frames, I had to admit I was a little neat freak. Kate appeared at my doorway, but knocked on the wall.

"Howdy, can I come in?"

"Of course," I said

"So…feeling more homey?" Kate asked as she sat next to me on my bed.

"Somewhat, I still need to get use to it" I replied in a low voice.

"Well of course it takes time I don't blame you, but I hope we start to grow on you! We can have so much fun you won't even know what hit you!" Kate smiled at me. I smiled back, because most of my fosters weren't as warm as she was…I kind of…well enjoyed. Almost as if, I have wanted this attention. Next thing Mika came in with his loud robust voice.

"Hey! There you two are! What do you say we head out down to the Beach? They're having a bonfire party, all the residents usually show up and just have a good time, eat good barbeque, listen to the Native legends, and just enjoy the gathering! What do you say Dakota?"

"O-okay, sure..", In my mind I didn't want to go, I didn't do well with people who were average, but then again what exactly is average?

"Oh Mika! Dakota hasn't even fully settled in, and you already want to introduce her to the whole town!" Kate said with a scold.

Mika just guiltily chuckled. I decided to speak up "I don't mind…might as well since I'll be living here."

"See, she don't mind Hon." Mika announced with a grin to Kate.

"Alright, if you don't mind going out then let's hit the road before all those hunger wolves get to the barbeque. Quilette boys around here seem to have a bottomless stomach." Kate chuckled.

"Quilette boys?"

"Yea, that's the Native American race here in La Push. La Push is an Indian Reservation; almost the whole town is Quilette." Mika answered

We were driving down to the Beach as both Mika and Kate explained the town to me. La Push was apparently an Indian Reservation, and almost the whole town was Quilette, Mika was part of the population. I was starting to feel really out of place when Mika told me this. Kate reassured though. Kate was from Texas of course, she meet Mika when he went down south to help a close friend of his cattle ranch for a while. Their story was love at first sight yet, their first meeting was funny. Mika meet Kate when she was skinny-dipping with a couple of her cowgirl friends after a long day of farm work and herding small cattle. Mika supposedly was just at wrong place at the wrong time, but Kate thinks otherwise. They got married and moved back here since Mika's farm was here. I couldn't help but smile at their love story; it felt nice to be happy for a change. We arrived to the beach after 15 minutes of driving.

"Looks like we're a little early, that's okay that means you'll be able to get comfortable before more people show" Mika assured me. I nodded to his comment.

We walked down to the area where the party was being held. I was shocked, but Quilette males where so tall and well built, even as elders they looked strong. I was closely behind Mika and Kate as we made our way down to an elderly man in a wheel chair. Some of the young people maybe close to my age noticed they have never seen me before, and I was starting to feel like a sore thumb that stuck out too well.

"Howdy Billy, great to see you join the party!" Kate said as she gave him a loving hug.

"The pleasure is always mine to see you two." Mika laughed along with Billy after giving a friendly handshake.

Kate decided to push me forward, "Well Billy we got ourselves a new addition to the family! Meet Anne Dakota Bennings! She goes by Dakota though, she's gonna be living with us" Kate smiled at me as she introduced me to Billy.

"Oh well hello Dakota, nice to meet you" Billy kindly expressed to me as I shyly shook his hand politely. I couldn't really speak; I was just not use to meeting so many new people in one day. Mika and Billy started some small talk while Kate took me over to get plates of food for all of us. Along the way I meet a couple of teens my age but mostly adults, and a sweet girl named Emily, she was one of the many women who helped make all this delicious food. We were sitting around Billy eating and having nice conversations. I was surprised I was coming out of my shell…I guess I longed for attention all my life that when I finally received it, I was more willing to be more outgoing. But of course it was cause Kate was making everything more comfortable. I didn't care I was actually having a nice time at this party, and I only knew three people.

"It's getting close for my son and his friends to arrive he's around your age Dakota." Billy said

"So how is Jacob by the way I hardly see him around you Billy?" Mika questioned Billy

"Oh he's just been a little busy with his new duties and school of course"

"Of course I remember those days, almost seems like yesterday when I was his age doing the same thing." Mika robust fully laughed, Billy joined in. Must have been a Quilette guy thing, because I looked at Kate for an understanding, but all she did was shake her head.

"Oh you two always going on about the glory days, if you don't mind we Bells are here too." Kate said scolding a little. I concurred it was a man thing.

Then we started to hear lots of loud boyish laughter, we turned around to the noise. Walking over to us were seven very very well built, Native American, handsome men. They were all shirtless, with jean cut-offs and athletic shoes. Kate saw my expression and chuckled. I stayed quiet and tried to hide behind Kate as they fully walked up to us.

"Right on time boys! Jacob you remember Mika and Kate of course" Billy said.

"Well Howdy studs! You boys seemed like you all been running or something" Kate pointed out to them.

"That's great you boys stay healthy, don't get big like I have!" Mika laughed.

As Billy and Mika laughed along, that's when my cover was blown, I was noticed by the one standing next to Jacob. Now I wished I were back at the house.

("Bells" is a short version I'm using in relating to "southern bells" which means a "southern girl")

OKAY I WANT REVIEWS! I NEED YOUR REVIEWS TO MAKE MY STORY BETTER AS I GO ALONG WRITING IT. ALSO I LIKE TO HEAR OPINIONS AND IDEAS FROM YOU GUYS OF COURSE. PLEASE TELL ME IF YOU SEE MISTAKES TOO AND I'LL DO MY BEST TO FIX THEM QUICKLY.


	3. Chapter 3 Trust Issues

SORRY HAD AN UNGODLY VIRUS IN MY LAPTOP AND COULDN'T GET MY INTERNET TO WORK, AND I HAVE NO FLASH DRIVE NOW SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY.

Boy Meets Girl

-Jacob POV-

Sam let us off early tonight since it was the bonfire and the legends story tonight. I saw my father with Mika and Kate as usual at the bonfire event. The pack and I approached the area where my father and his friends were.

"Right on time boys! Jacob you remember Mika and Kate of course" my father said.

"Well Howdy studs! You boys seemed like you all been running or something" Kate pointed out to us. We couldn't help but grin at her comment. Kate was always giving us funny nicknames.

"That's great you boys stay healthy, don't get big like I have!" Mika laughed. Mika was a retiree from the shape shifting life, as my father tells me. He's actually really 60 years old, but because of the wolf gene, and from phasing he looks around the age of 35.

"Hey who's the new face?" Embry stated. We all turned to the girl that was slightly hiding behind Kate.

That's when I noticed it was "her." The mysterious girl that was walking around the Turner's farm. She looked even more beautiful up close. I could see her lovely details even closer now. Her skin was so beautifully clear, big round brown, with cute small, yet full lips. I wanted those lips to be touching mine oh so terribly. I was so busy imagining myself kissing her lips that I didn't notice I was gawking at her in front of everyone.

"Jacob? Dude you okay you're kind of staring not polite man" Embry said

"O-Oh sorry" I said. I felt embarrassed by everyone's laughter, but quickly brushed it off.

"Like I was saying this is Dakota, she's going to be living with Mika and I" Kate announced to us.

"Hi…" Dakota replied shyly. Her voice was like ecstasy to me, filling my mind up like a high and I wanted even more of her every second that passed by. I knew I had to stop acting so awkward right now, if I wanted to make a good impression. Nevertheless, before I could find my words Embry cut in first.

"Dakota huh? Very different for a girl, I like it. Name's Embry," Embry smirked at her, which caused her to blush shyly. She was becoming even more gorgeous to me with every new expression she did, but I was becoming jealous because Embry stole my thunder and blush that was meant for me.

"My name is Quil" Quil also decided to butt in, as well as the rest of the pack until finally the spotlight was back to me.

"Jacob? You okay man? Come on dude introduce yourself." Embry said, as the pack started clowning on me and my freakish pause. I was getting ready to punch him but decided to just introduce myself to my imprint.

"My name's Jacob but you can call me Jake. Welcome to La Push Dakota," I said along with my best smile I could give her. She nodded with a very shy response and a small blush. I loved how shy she was it made her very cute, and almost unbearable from not scooping her up into my arms and taking her away from everyone so I could only enjoy her. What I wanted more was to hear her voice, it gave me chills the first time I heard her speak and I wanted that same effect she had on me. I never knew an imprint could have so much effect on a person. Maybe this was how Sam felt with Emily every time.

Everyone started to gather the campsite, as the elders including my father, started to make their way to their positions they usually took when they told the stories of the legends. As I made my way to sit next to Dakota, Embry was already sitting beside her. No because he was sitting beside her, but because he was attempting to flirt with her as well. Even more so when she somewhat was uncomfortable but also admired it? My instincts kicked in, as I started to shake from the jealously that was slowly seeping out through every pore of my body. Embry needed to be put in his place and fast before I tore him to shreds. Sam was the only one to notice the tension and quickly made an excuse to take me away from everyone saying it was a private conversation.

"Hey! Control your rage, why are you so ticked off all of a sudden?" Sam questioned with authority behind it.

"He's flirting with her like if he has every right!" I said with my anger rising with every mention of Embry flirting with "my" imprint.

"What are you talking about Jacob?"

"Dakota…she's my imprint" I said, regretfully giving away the fact I imprinted.

Sam looked surprised for a short moment and looked over to Dakota in the distance, then turned back to me.

"When did this happen? The way way you said it was as if you weren't going to tell us anytime soon I'm sure?"

"Today, this morning when I was out patrolling the Turners farm area. I didn't want anyone to know just yet, I wanted to know her just for myself first."

Sam sighed, but then smirked at me.

"Powerful isn't it?" He chuckled softly

"I'm guessing this is how you feel about Emily?" I asked with curiosity, as I looked over to my gorgeous shy girl trying to give space between her and Embry.

Sam chuckled, "Now I can bag on you being a love-sick puppy whipped by a girl who doesn't even know who you are yet!"

I leered at Sam, but I knew I deserved it since I bagged on him so many times about him and Emily.

"Now I'm going to take care of Embry when I do that's when you move in to take the spot that's rightfully yours"

"Thanks man, appreciate it"

Sam and I walked back to the fire pit where everyone was listening in to my father as he and the other elders were telling the legends to everyone. Dakota looked adorable as she was intently listening into our tribe history. Inside I was appreciative that she was interested in my Native background, after all my tribe is important to me.

-Dakota's POV-

The one named Embry was flirting with me no doubt about it. I was unsure and not interested. I was more interested in listening to what Billy and the other elders were talking about the legends. However, that did not mean he couldn't make me blush. I never was flirted with hot guys like him before. Most were druggies, sorry looking, or potheads. I never was attracted to any of them, but Embry was a native hottie. Still, I was not interest in anything he had to offer me, I was stubborn against relationships; trust issues. Especially boys like Embry, I didn't believe he was attracted to me, I thought otherwise. Next thing, Sam comes up to Embry.

"Hey Dakota, sorry but I need to take Embry away for sec."

"Oh okay" I said relieved somewhat.

"Oh come on man, you serious?" Embry annoyingly answered

"Yea fire needs more firewood, let's go" Sam replied with authority behind his voice.

Embry looked disappointed and some-what irritated. However, where Embry seat was quickly replaced with Jacob. I was a little frazzled by his fast movements, but shrugged them off. I could feel his eyes on me again, intense and determined. Yet, he stayed silent for the longest until finally he spoke up.

"So…uh Dakota how do you like La Push so far?"

"It's alright…cold and wet" I replied not wanting to say much, I'm not good with new people.

"Yea, the weather is like that here, you'll learn to get use to it though" Jacob smiled at me, which caused me to look away trying to hide my blush from him. 'Was I attracted to him?' I started wondering for myself. Jacob smiled my way again. 'I don't trust it he's probably trying to get a laugh out of me"

"So where will you be attending school?"

"La Push High of course…"

"Great! What do you say? I come pick you up tomorrow? We can go to school together that way your first day isn't so awkward"

"Is quickly picking on the new kid on the block part of your joke?"

"Wait joke? I'm not picking on you I just-

"You just what? Want to invite me into your little prank so you and your guy friends can have a laugh? I don't think so."

I got up and started my to the Kate and Mika's truck where I wanted to be alone until we left back to the house. I may somewhat trust my foster parents, but I defiantly do not trust teenage boys my age. Especially boys as good looking as Jacob, I was not going to give in easily. I just came from a broken home; I'm not ready to let people in just yet. Kate and Mika are an exception because I need to get along with them. Jacob? Not so much.


	4. Chapter 4 She will be Mine

**I'M SORRRRRYYYY! -.- KINDA HARD TO BALANCE 8 HOURS OF WORK, 6 HOURS OF SCHOOL AND 6 HOURS OF STUDY TIME THROUGH OUT THE DAYS!. ANYWAYS...NOT TO MENTION I KINDA HAD WRITER'S BLOCK FOR A MOMENT BUT I'M DOING MY BEST TO STAY ON TOP OF THIS STORY. I'M GETTING EXCITED TOO :)**

Chapter 4

New Kid Some Moves

-Story Start-

"DAKOTTTAAA! YOU'RE GONNA BE LATE ON YOUR FIRST DAY SWEETIE!" Kate yelled from the staircase

I was rushing to get everything in my backpack, such as school supplies, Ipod, and secretly cigarettes. Kate hasn't found out yet. I'm sure she and Mika know of my history, but not the fact I have fresh cigarettes on me now.

"Okay I'm off to school!" I yelled out while running out the door.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Don't leave me behind now Dakota I'm not as young as I use to be!" Mika said while walking out the door to his truck.

"Huh? I don't walk to school?" I questioned

"Of course not on your first day, besides you're almost late." Mika chuckled, he and I both climbed into the car.

The drive to school was quiet but Mika and I talked here and there, even though my answers were short and straight forward it was still nice. Mika dropped me off in front of the school.

"Kay kid, have a good day do you need me to pick you up later?"

"No…I'll be fine, the house isn't too far I'll walk if you don't mind" I replied hoping he wouldn't mind.

"Alrighty than! Have a good first day!" Mika smiled and then drove off back to the farm. I took my time getting to class I could care less about making it on time, better late than never right? I as I reached homeroom the tardy bell rang. Every student was russet skin tone and looked Native American, I felt really out of place because I was the only one with light skin. The teacher looked away from the board and in my direction.

"Oh you must be the new student, Anne Dakota Bennings am I right?" asking to see if he was correct.

"Just Dakota…I don't go by Anne." I answered, I hated that name "Anne" it just never suited with me, and not only that it's what my birth parents called me. Everyone else would call Dakota.

"O-okay, well my name is Mr. Richie, welcome to Geometry Dakota. Please take a seat and we can get started."

I took the last available seat in the back away from everyone, as the teacher lectured on about the assignment for today; I didn't notice a pair of eyes staring me down from the other side of the room. I accidently dropped my pen, and that's when I caught Jacob Black staring at me.

-Jacob POV-

She is in my homeroom class! The Quilette gods must have been working a miracle, because now I have a chance to get closer to my imprint. She's a little rough on the edges, but that just makes her even more attractive and alluring. I watched her every movement, form when she first walked in, sat in her seat, and then finally she looked my way as she reached for the pen she dropped.

My heart jumped as our eyes meet, I didn't want to blow this and make her think I'm a freak, I decided to lightly smile and gave a small wave towards her. All I got in return was a certain look she gave, I wasn't sure if it was cautiousness, or uncertainness. My heart sunk as she looked back to the board. Shot down again! _

'This is going be a challenge, not even two days and she already dislikes me!' I screamed in my mind. 'Alright time to bring in old school, if she doesn't trust me then I'm just going to have to convince her' :)

The bell rang, for the next everyone started to stream out including my imprint. I quickly caught up to her in the hallway.

"Hey Dakota, how are you today?" I smiled at her, also looking at her body language.

"Um...it is fine, Neutral. I never been to such a small school before."

"That's good, what are your classes?" I asked as I snatched the paper from her

"Hey!" she tried grabbing it from me but of course, she's so short, she couldn't reach for it.

"Whoa aren't you the wiz kid!" I smirked at her

She huffed at me, which was adorable if only those puffy lips could touch mine sooner than later.

"Do you just take stuff without permission?" she eyed me with her attitude, obviously un-amused.

I chuckled at her, got close to her face as I said, "Only when tempted" I could see in her eyes, she was getting chills by my response and actions. Her lips were just so tempting, I wanted to plant mine on to hers and just be with her, sharing my affection towards her that was rightfully hers and hers only. For a moment we seemed in a trance in each-other's eyes.

I started to tread closer to her lips when suddenly, she backed away from me and snatched her schedule back.

"Hmph! Not even in your dreams you hormonal freak!" She countered back at me. She pushed pass me continuing to her next class, but I quickly caught up again.

"Come on give me chance to at least redeem myself!" I grinned at her

"There's nothing to redeem…I have to go to class, and so do you sooo bye!" She smartly smirked at me and left me there in the hallway dumb-folded. Man this girl wasn't backing down! But that kicked in my drive even more. The more she resisted the more I wanted her. I smirked at our previous encounter as I was conjuring in plans to make her mine.


	5. AN :

I NEED HELP! I'M STUCK. I HAVE WRITERS BLOCK! PLEASE HELP ME! I LOVE ALL IDEAS, SO PLEASE MESSAGE ME! :D


	6. Chapter 5 A new start

-Dakota POV-

That Jacob guy just doesn't know how to take a hint. It bothered me because it is not as if I was the most beautiful girl around, I have seen other girls here tall and slender, golden russet skin, beautiful long midnight black hair, and chocolate brown eyes. Me? Well short, medium layered black hair, light caramel skin, and dark eyes. Not to mention I wore nothing but skinny jeans and band shirts, and my black frame glasses hid my face too.

Some of the boys from the beach that I meet were in some of my class. I think their names were Embry and Quil, they walked up to me after class was over and lunch was on.

"Hey Dakota right?" Embry asked, I nodded towards him

"You left the bonfire early the other night! You missed the party!"

"…I was tired" I lied

"Why don't you join us for lunch? Since you're new around here," Embry insisted

"Come on we don't bite" Quil joked

It was too late to say no, because at this point I was being dragged by two brody boys. Some girls around the hallway made jealous faces towards me. I wanted out! What was with these attractive boys all wanting to be my friend or be friendly towards me? In the past, I was always made fun of or bullied around by boys like Jacob, Embry, and Quil. Well maybe not exactly Quil, but still.

We reached the lunchroom and it was nothing special, much smaller than what I was use to. The table was filled with the same boys from the beach except Sam was missing of course. Then my eyes locked with Jacob.

"Look who we found walking the hall" Embry announced"

"Ha-ha more like kidnapped!" I backfired

"Feisty!" Quil said "Come on lighten up girly we're just trying to make you feel welcomed."

Quil smiled and then walked off to get lunch, while Embry gave me a seat next to Jacob. Jacob looked at me and grinned, I rolled my eyes knowing he was getting ready to say something smart.

"Hehe well well well have you changed your mind about me?"

"Don't push your luck…" I said while putting my nose in the air.

I will secretly admit it was nice to be around average people, especially hot native boys. Lunch breezed by easily and even though Jacob was making googliy eyes at me, I did enjoy my first lunch at school. Opening up a little is not so bad. I never thought socializing could be fun. I actually talked more then I usually did the boys were not as bad as I thought they were really just being friendly. I knew with Jacob there was more to it, I'm not clueless. I could see the look in his eyes every time he catches my glimpse at me. I didn't know how to explain it but something was there.

-Short Skip-

School was finally over, everyone flooded out to leave campus as I started my walk home as well. Mika had work, and well Kate said something about going to Mimi's Pie shop in Forks. As I continued to walk home, a car pulled up next to me. It was an old red rabbit. The windows rolled down only to reveal, of course Jacob. I quickly was ready to pull out a mace bottle, but I was relieved when I saw it was only Jacob, strangely I was more than relieved to see it was him and not a pervert.

"Hey! Why didn't you wait for me?" he asked

"Excuse me?" I was puzzled

"Yea I told Quil to tell you to meet me at the front of the parking lot."

I thought it over when I remembered during the end of last period. I had literally bounced out of that class leaving behind Quil stunned by my haste to leave class.

"Oohh yea I totally bailed out of class, I don't even think Quil had the chance to tell me anything." I said with a hint of amusement.

"Well hop in I'll drive you home. What do you say?"

I thought hard about it, suddenly thunder roared above the sky.

"Come on, it looks like the weather is bound to get bad."

I hesitated before finally giving in, not wanting to get soaked by the rain. I loved gloomy weather but not enough to be caught in it, plus I hated getting sick as well. Jacob won this round. He smiled as I got inside the car.

"So how was your day? Couldn't have been because we were there" Jacob joked

"It was normal, school is school" I said uninterested in starting a convsersation

"Aww come on Dakota give me and my pals alittle more credit then that now" Jacob said while pretending to make a sad face.

I just stared back trying to hide my forming smile. "Haha! Made you smile!" Jacob boasted. I couldn't help but let go of my smile, and chuckle a little. I guess Jacob wasn't so bad as I assumed. True him and his friends made me feel, well wanted, something I never really experienced before in my life. It's sad but true.

Jacob looked a lot happier. We continued our small talk throughout the drive, and off we went to my house. Yet suddenly things got awkward when we started nearing my house, we were both silent. For some odd reason I felt a ping of guilt. Guilty because I judged Jacob so terribly, and who in this world has the right to judge? He parked the car as close as possibly to the house, I was relieved I could not take his awkwardness any longer. Right when I was about to leave Jacob spoke up.

"Dakota…"

I turned to see Jacob looking at me intensely, "I know we are very different and I admit I came to you to formally. Maybe we can start out fresh. How about you come along to the beach this Saturday? Emily and Leah are coming too so you won't be the only girl." I was confused on what to say. What do I say? I never was really invited anywhere, especially to normal occasions like going to the beach.

"Um…well I don't have a swimsuit, and I need to pre-approve it with Kate, and Mika first."

"Kate and Mika say yes you can go!" I looked out to see Kate grinning at me and Jacob from the front door of the house, apparently she had been eavesdropping on us. She also just arrived home, she carried in some grocery's leaving me stunned and embarrassed. I looked back at Jacob, only to see him waiting for my answer.

"...*sigh*I won't be the only girl right?" I say

"Positive!" Jacob said becoming anxious

"…alright I'll go." When I said yes, Jacob seemed to let out a breathe of relief and smiled back at me. "Trust me you'll have fun" He reassured me. "okay well thanks for the ride I'll see you tomorrow at school." I said as I exited his car and walked onto my front porch. Jacob waved to me goodbye as I watched him drive away. I went up to my room and decided to start my homework. As I got out my notebook and homework assignments I saw the cigarettes there inside my bag. I stared at them for a while, then decided to do one of the smartest decisions I have done so far being here.

"A fresh start right?" I said to myself as I tossed the cigarettes in the trash and went back to my desk to finish my homework for the night.


	7. Chapter 6 Beach Day

**BEFORE I START JUST WANT TO THANK THOSE WHO HAVE REVIEWED :D**

**Anna-Marie-Diamondheart-900; Alethifo; Crazybread; ChristinaAguileraFan; LazySmurf247; and Ravenspetater1023! Thank you for your reviews, I was looking at them the other day and thought, I have to continue this damn story, plus it is getting good ;D.**

**ALSO SPECIAL THANKS TO Anna-Marie-Diamondheart-900! For giving me ideas and giving me wonderful feedback! **

Jacob POV

It was finally Saturday! I still could not believe Dakota said yes to my request. Being that she is so stubborn and has trust issues, it still gives me goose bumps that she is coming with us to the beach. Every night on patrol, I keep her on my mind constantly and because the pack and I have a connection, they see everything I think in my mind. Lately they have been teasing saying, "out of all the girls to imprint on I got the most stubborn and hard to get." I was not disappointed, because in the end if she chooses to love me back, I know it will be worth every hardship just to have her as mine. Even "_if" _she chooses not to love me the way I want her too, I know I will always love her no matter what, even if it has to be from a distance. Still, I will work hard to win her over.

I was getting ready to go pick up Dakota when my dad came to my room.

"Going out today Jake?"

"Yeah the pack and I are going to the beach, and I also invited Dakota, you know the girl living with the Turners."

My dad just looked at me. He knew it was hard for me when Bella decided to go back with the Cullen guy. Of course, he also hurt for me, not wanting to see his son hurt, no parent would want to. He was glad I was starting to become like my old self again, but still Billy could not help but worry about me.

"How is she anyways Jacob?"

I could not help but want to say she was amazing, but I did not want to give away anything just yet. "She's really reserved, but I haven't exactly gotten a chance to really get to know her yet," I said trying to hide my smile knowing I thought more of her than that. Dad seemed still puzzled about my quick change of attitude lately. A week ago, I was being a complete shut-in and now I was being my social self again, I became more involved in the pack, and started meeting up with them every time the guys wanted to hang out. It was better than before, but still he knew I was hiding something.

I looked at my father, "anyways I got to get going, and I'll see you later." I quickly avoided any more questions and left the house to pick up Dakota.

Dakota's POV

It was Saturday, and to be honest I am nervous. I mean it is something I am not accustom to, but I was also a little excited. I have never been to the beach to have a good time. Kate took me shopping yesterday to buy proper beach attire, but I did not like showing off my body. After many suggestions, my outfit was simply a one piece that looked like from the 60's, black with white polka dots. Kate picked it out and I agreed since it was something that did not show too much skin. She then decided might as well get everything and bought me sunglasses, and a beach bag. It almost seemed like she was going the way she sounded so excited and all. I admit it was fun, but I only liked the swimsuit. It reminded me of those rockabilly girls.

I was dressed in the swimsuit and put on jean shorts that reached my knees, a green and white flannel, and my converses. I grabbed the beach bag and went downstairs. Kate was cooking brunch and Mika was out in the barn as usual. Kate noticed me.

"Well don't you look like a southern belle! My you look as if you were born to be southern" Kate complimented

"Y-yeah?...It is out of my usual comfort zone…b-but I do like the funnels you bought me, thank you by the way" I said with a blush across my face. Kate just shook her head and then noticed a car pull up on the drive away.

"Well, well looks like Jakey has arrived," Kate, said and she winked at me.

Jacob knocked on the door, will I walked over to answer to him. I opened the door, and Jacob just stared back at me, as I stared back at him questionable. He looked like he has seen a ghost.

"Hey! Hormones! Now I agreed to go on this outing, do not kill it making me feel uncomfortable," I said with clear annoyance.

"I-I'm sorry, it's just…hehe, haven't seen you in bright clothing before, it looks good on you" Jake smiled at me. It was not like a cocky grin like before, more like joyful type of smile. Just then, Kate started to talk as well. "Isn't she a doll, we went shopping together the other day. Now before you kids go off, I made you guys some lunch to take, here Dakota I'll just put it in your bag." Kate said as she got the bag and put in the containers that held the lunch in.

"O-oh thanks Kate, you didn't have to though." I said

"It was no big deal, you guys have fun today!" Kate said as she returned to the kitchen. Jake grabbed the bag out of my hand insisting he would carry it, and quickly we were on our way to the beach.

~Time Skip~

Jacob's POV

Today was going to be great. I could just feel it in my bones. My imprint and I, a day at the beach with the pack, I wouldn't have it any other way. Well one thing could change I guess, if Dakota already knew how I felt about her and accepted my feelings, then it would be perfect.

"So this is your first to the beach? Seriously?" I asked in disbelief

"Well I guess…mostly I never been to the beach to just enjoy the day there…" Dakota said

"So where are you from anyway?" Jacob asked curiously

"Um…does it matter?" Dakota asked, with a hint of annoyance. I just loved it when I got her a little feisty it was cute and no lie a turn to me, but I didn't want to make here uncomfortable so I backtracked and rephrased myself.

"Well, I just would like to get to know you a little better, so far all I know is you live with the Turners, and you're new." I smiled at her quickly while driving.

She looked a little less tense, and looked in deep thought then started speaking, "Well, if you "must" know, I was born in LA and lived there until now."

"LA? Los Angeles…huh, come on tell me more. Like what was it like living there?"

"Ugh…fine, LA…it's basically a wasteland of concrete, buildings, and disgusting subways…" Dakota muttered. That is when her mood changed and she became well…solemn. I regretted asking about her life any further, maybe she wasn't ready. I heard from Mika when he was talking to my dad that she didn't have a stable family where she came from. I felt bad after that. Things were quiet as we reached the beach. I parked the car in the dirt and looked towards her. She seemed depressed…like the first time I saw her.

"Hey…"I spoke. She looked my way. "I get it, it hurts to remember, and I'm sorry."

She looked at me bewildered and then regained her normal witty look. "Hmph, no sorries are needed, let's just forget the convo and go to the beach like you promised." She pouted and and got out the car with her bag in tow. Again, fail. But she at least didn't decided to go back home so I guess it was a win and lose situation.

-Time Skip-

Dakota POV

It was mid-day and the sun-shined very brightly. Considering we were in Washington it was actually warm. The guys were all playing tackle football, while the girls and I laid under the giant umbrellas Emily brought. I still haven't took off my clothing. I was too shy. I thought I had the nerve but it was all a lie in the end. Leah kept pestering me about it.

"Who comes to the beach and wears clothes? Come on take those suckers off already I bet your dying."

"Oh Blah!" I responded. Leah and I for reason clicked right away. It irked Jacob, I could tell he was shocked. He has been trying to win my friendship, while Leah had won it in a day. It kind of made me smile and laugh a little.

"Really now Dakota, what was the point in buying a swim suit then?" Emily laughs at my childish behavior. My face was red. The real reason was because Jacob had been stealing glances waiting to see what kind of bathing suit I had on. And I wasn't about to lose and let him win.

"I bet she's scared Jacob will see" Leah teased

"WHAT?!" I was shocked in what she said

"Come on Dakota, it's only obvious, we know Jake and believe it when I say he has it bad for you. Your letting him win by concentrating on him too much." Leah said, while her and Emily laughed with each other.

"Hmph! Yeah right." I said and then I stripped into my bathing suit, and sat back down on the towel. "See, I win this round not him" I stuck out my tongue at them. I never thought girls could make good friends so fast.

"Oh wow you really showed me…and Jake" Leah says and she waves at Jacob who was just staring my way. The girls laughed as my face turned annoyed and red. They used reverse psychology, and I fell for it.


	8. Chapter 7 Weird Encounters?

Dakota POV

Night at the beach was beautiful, just like that first night I arrived to La Push. Here you were able to see the stars shine with an amazing brilliance twinkle. In LA, nothing was visible and it would not even be that dark, which sucked half the time. The sky was never a dark navy blue, mostly a weird reddish purple color, because of all the lights and smog that pullulated the air of the urban city. The guys built a giant campfire and brought over logs for all of us to sit down at. Emily started to bust out the hot links, as Jake accompanied Sam went to the truck to get the cooler.

"All right guys, I brought the hot links, oh and I brought stuff for us to make smores later!" Emily said excited.

I was puzzled, "Smores? What are smores?" I asked everyone. Then everything got quiet and everyone looked at me. I quickly became nervous, "um…d-did I just hit a nerve?"

"Oh don't worry about them"—Emily tired saying but was cut off by Embry.

"Seriously? You never had smores?" Embry asked with disbelief, I simply just nodded no.

"What's the matter squirt, have you been living under a rock?" Paul teased me; I however did not find it funny at all. I was starting to become well embarrassed. My bottom lip trembled a little as I felt like everyone was laughing at me. Then Sam and Jake returned, and Jake looked well upset, but Sam was the one to speak.

"Hey! Amongst ourselves I don't care, but don't be making others feel unwelcomed!" Sam said with a stern voice with plenty of authority. I was surprised at how all the boys responded and quickly apologized to me. I could tell Paul was a little annoyed. Then Emily spoke up.

"Okay guys now please let everyone enjoy the food and don't inhaul it" She said while chuckling as the guys started putting their links in the fire. Jacob grabbed a skewer, put a link on it, and gave it to me.

"Oh thanks." I got a hold of it and began cooking my dinner. This is was fun. So, this was as close to camping, it felt nice and calm. I really enjoyed it. For a long while, I truly felt very happy in my life and smiled unknowingly.

Jacob POV

She was smiling, and it looked great on her. Like a piece of a puzzle fitting perfectly onto her beautiful face. Happy, it is what I wanted to make her feel for the rest of her life, just pure happiness and love her forever. I could not help but admire her laughter and smiles as the pack told stupid stories about us. Maybe there was a reason why Bella had chosen Cullen. Fate knew Dakota was my true imprint not Bella. I would not have it any other way. Suddenly a hand was blocking my vision.

"Hey Hormones! Stop being such a creeper." Dakota said as she went back to her annoyed demeanor.

"Yes Jake, don't you have manners?" Embry, Seth, Quil, and Paul all snickered at me.

"You creeper!" Paul said, as all the guys laughed expect Leah, Sam, Emily, and of course Dakota. I just eyed them with plotting revenge towards them. Oh, they will get theirs. Links were devoured and smores were next. I helped teach Dakota how to make a smore, and she seemed thrilled when I said chocolate and marshmallows was part of the treat. Her favorite candies are chocolate and marshmallows, who would have guessed. We stayed out until close to 3 o clock in the morning. It was great because she ended up falling sleep on my shoulder on the way home. Made me feel we were actually together for a moment.

As I arrived to her house the stalled movement woke her up. "Huh?...where am I? *yawns*"

"Your home, heh you fell asleep the moment I started driving." I answered her, not wanting her to leave my shoulder, but of course I spoke to soon. She lifted herself up straight, not caring of the close contact we just had. Perhaps she was too dazed and tired to care. She then looked towards me and smiled.

"Thank you…for being honest" She said as she stretched a little.

"Huh?"

"You said I would have fun. You kept your promise, so I thank you for being honest" She looked at me, then gave me a meek smile. She then spoke again, " I completely misjudged you"

I smiled towards her, "Hey thank you for coming along. I had a really good time too." Things then got quiet, I was fighting every bone in my body to not go up to her and give a kiss. If only things would progress faster. I was dying here just being alone with her and having a perfect opportunity shout in the face. I was about to say something when she suddenly opened the door.

"Well, I got to go, I'm tired and sleepy. Thanks for ride Hormones" She said teasingly at me and ran off towards the door. I swore I thought I saw her face a little flushed. She entered the house without a second glance at me and shut the door. I was a little dumb folded but then smirked. '_She's starting to crack!' _I practically yelled in my mind. Maybe I am making progress, this lifted my spirits more as I drove back home excited for the new week to start. Please just let the time fly to when she will be mine already.

-Time Skip-

Dakota's POV

I was currently at the library of Forks trying to find good material to read. Kate let me borrow an old truck they had out back. They told me having a license was a necessity around here in La Push since everything was so far, and before I knew it I was at the DMV taking my driver's test. I think they made that up because they did not want to keep driving me to the library all the time, and I defiantly did not want to ask Jacob. I mean yes, we did become somewhat close and I can even say friends along with the members of his circle but sometimes things got awkward. Like as if he was striving for me to give him something and it kind of pushed me away.

It has been a month and a half now and things were great. My smoking habits were gone, I didn't drink because of course I'm not of age and I don't want anything from my past catching up to me, they held nothing but horrible memories and my stupid mistakes. I finally found a nice Edgar Allen Poe and quickly started diving into the book. I continued to read until a voice rudely interrupted my reading! Who dares enter my wonderful world of literature? I snapped behind me and came face to face with a handsome person. He was extremely pale, with wonderful brunette locks of hair. All anger washed away and pure cluelessness appeared on my face.

"Hello, sorry if I interrupted you but I couldn't help but notice I never seen you here before." He said with a silky voice. It was wonderful yet scary. Who talks like that these days?

"Uh-uh, I-it's fine…um yea, I'm new." I stuttered, while watching him for any dangerous signs. Living in the city taught me stranger danger.

"My name's Edward, yours?" he said as he extended his hand.

"D-Di-anne!, Yup Dianne! That's my name!" I said laughing, mostly at myself for picking a stupid fake name, in return I shook his hand.

He looked at me, as if he could read me clearly, but then my phone vibrated. I reached for it thanking the heavens. "H-hello?" Edward then spoke again. "Well I better get going, it was a pleasure meeting you, _Dianne_, " He waved goodbye and left me there confused. The person on the other end was yelling over the line.

"_HELLOOOO!" _

"Oww, it's rude to shout over the phone Emily!" I pouted,

"_Well it's rude to not answer, anyways where are you? I haven't seen much of you lately?"_

"Oh sorry, just been…busy, school and all."

"_I see, well the reason I called was to invite over for dinner. We are having a nice little bonfire here and I would love it if you came by. Plus I know who else would love to see you!" She said giggling over the phone._

This got Dakota annoyed. Was everyone trying to play matchmaker with and Mr. Hormones? Yes, she still called him that. She was serious when she wanted nothing to do with the opposite sex, boys were just trouble. Especially when she heard about the girl named Bella. She didn't know much but all she knew was Jacob was after her, and she crushed him like a fly. She was no rebound and not willing to pick up any pieces.

"Gee, I don't know Emily…"

"_There will be smores!"_

"…"

"_With extra mallows and chocolate"_

"Ok ok I'll be over! But I got to go, I'm in the Library and could get in trouble."

"Library? But the closes library is in-" Emily then paused over the phone. I became puzzled and then looked at the phone, it was working, perhaps the call was cutting out. It happened a lot around here.

"Anyways I'll be back in an hour or so, see you then" I hung up and went to the front counter. The Librarian smiled at me then started to have a conversation about how she saw me here all the time. Then mentioned her recent assistant quit because she moved, and offered me a small part-time job. It would be perfect since it would be after school. I would have to ask Kate and Mika first and then let her know of the situation. I said my good bye and left out with books in tow.

Unknown to Dakota the whole time there was a dark figure watching her in the shadows. Eyes glowed red, eyeing her every move as if she were prey. A low predatory growl emitted out of their mouth as they continued to watch Dakota, and watched her drive away. Quickly in pursuit they followed after her truck.


End file.
